


Quality

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things money can buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality

There are things money can buy. Quality stuff as they say.

 

They also say that you can have quality time with someone. I have no idea what that means.

 

To me quality comes in a small box full of the finest tea leaves in the whole world. Quality is something you can taste, handle, prepare with care to perfection. I don't see how I could do that with time itself. To have quality time I would have to know exactly how long I have to spare and what I'm going to do with it.

 

Every moment could be my last here. There is no point making any of it special. When would I have the time to remember those times anyway?

 

Quality is something you buy. Not found.

 

Yet I wonder how there could be quality in Eren? He is nothing special. I cannot give him money to increase his quality. He'd get offended if I did.  


End file.
